Don't Eat the Yellow Snow
by iheartyou07
Summary: A funny little oneshot about one of our favorite couples. It's a day off, and they're all having fun with a snowball fight. That's when Archie decides to go for it. Don't forget the yellow snow. AA, there's also some JT in here.


**Author's Note: **Here's a funny AA oneshot. (at least I tried to make it funny) I was sitting in my room, and it was freezing, it seemed as though the snow was going to start falling any day now. (damned Canada.) Anyways, I thought about it, and I have never really written an AA fanfic. JT and Arch/T only… So here it is for all those AA fans out there. Maybe JT will be next?

**Summary: **A funny little oneshot about one of our favorite couples. I think the title says it all, don't you? Random AA oneshot, but there's also some JT in here.

**Don't Eat the Yellow Snow**

"Ow, Atlanta!" Six teens started to laugh uncontrollably at the sight. It was a chilly Sunday morning, and the heroes were outside doing what any normal five year old would do. Having a snowball fight.

They were dressed for the cold weather, all with hats and mittens, making the most of their rare day off. It was the girls against the guys; quite unfair, but it seemed as though the girls were winning.

"Watch the hair! Watch the HAIR!" Neil stood in the middle of the two groups, seemingly lost. Trying to steer himself back to his group without being hit, he was left dodging the girls' attacks. He fell to the ground, missing Theresa's snowball by mere inches. Good thing he was lucky.

Atlanta and Theresa had shot dozens of snowballs towards Odie at the same time. He ducked, but most of them had, of course, hit him. He lay on the ground starring up at the sky, wondering who was going to win. He had a pretty good idea too.

While the girls were focusing on Odie, Neil took this as an opportunity to escape unharmed, so he ran back to his side and took cover behind Herry. Archie turned to Neil.

"Neil! Help us!" Neil just starred at the purple haired boy in astonishment.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not getting my hair wet! Why don't _you_ actually do something? All _you've_ done is being hit by Atlanta and Theresa the whole time!" Archie groaned at him, raising his fist threatingly. Neil squealed in fear.

"Archie! Not the time!" Archie turned to their leader Jay, who dodged an attack coming from the other side. He couldn't help but notice how much Jay had loosened up this past while. He was _actually _having some fun.

"ARCHIE! Watch ou-" But it was too late. The girls jumped up and hive-fived, laughing and screaming in triumph. They had won. Two against five and they had won. There goes_ their_ reputation.

The girls walked over to the panting boys, smirking down at them.

"Come one Arch! Is that the best you could do!" Archie rolled over so that he was looking up at Atlanta. He saw the huge grin she was wearing. '_Damn it, she beat me again.'_

"Ha… ha… Atlanta." He said breathlessly. She just smiled down at him before ruffling his hair playfully.

"Hey!" He smiled up at her, feeling a faint blush rise to his cheeks. He quickly turned away, not wanting the others to notice.

A fit of laughter was heard coming from behind him. Jay was on the ground, laughing, a firm hold on Theresa's wrist. She broke free, running a bit before she stopped. She felt something cold hit her from behind. She turned around to see Jay smirking at her, as she started to form a snowball. The snowball was thrown out of her soft pink mittens and landed on Jay's right arm. They laughed and screamed, throwing snow, not bothering to involve the others. They were having their own little fight.

Atlanta and Archie rolled their eyes at the sight, Atlanta reaching her hand out to help Archie up. He grabbed on to her fuzzy blue mitten and noted how cute she looked. She was wearing a baby blue jacket with a fluffy white scarf wrapped around her neck. Her cheeks were red from all the running and the laughing she had done. Her hair was a little messed up and wet from the few rare hits the boys got on her.

She felt someone's eyes on her and turned around, catching Archie off guard. He fell backwards, landing on his butt and Atlanta started to laugh all over again. She walked over to him, helping him as he abruptly got up, causing Atlanta to lose her step. He grabbed onto her before she could fall. He was so close to her now, their noses only millimeters away. She could feel his breath on her neck as she felt a warm rush flow through her.

Herry and Odie had managed to stop Jay and Theresa's war; those two were completely wet and they were afraid they'd get sick. They made their way back to the others, while Jay and Theresa were wearing a new shade of crimson.

Atlanta stood there happy at how everything was going. Jay and Theresa seemed to be getting closer, and of course, she was glad they had won against the boys. It was just something else she was better at than Archie, and she was surely not going to let him forget it anytime soon.

"Neil, I dare you to eat the snow." Atlanta said randomly, smirking down at the blonde boy who just looked at her in disgust.

"Ew, no. Atlanta that is so gross." He turned away, starting to walk towards the parked red truck, checking his reflection over. Soon everyone else followed, trying to stifle their laughter. But no one seemed to notice Jay and Theresa's fingers entwined as they walked back, her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

Soon only Archie and Atlanta were left behind.

"Archie, I dare _you _to eat the snow."

"No way! Why don't you?"

"Cause I dared you first! And I'll tell everyone you lost to a girl in a snowball fight!" Now Archie couldn't back down. It was bad enough he had lost to Atlanta in yet another competition. He mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath before bending down to grab some snow.

"No! I'll get some!" Archie looked at her curiously before she ran to a tree and gathered up some snow. She ran back, a handful of snow in her mittens, her arms stretched out in front of Archie.

"Come on, eat it Archie!" He slowly reached his hand out towards hers, trying to hide the small grin he wore. His hand got closer and closer until he pushed the back of her hand up, hitting her right in the face. As she slowly lowered her hand in shock, little pieces of snow started to fall off her face, revealing yellow ones. Her mouth formed a big 'O' as she started to spit out the yellow snow, crying in disgust. He started to laugh, until he realized something.

"Wait, you were going to make me eat that?"

"Arrrgggh... Archie! That was DISGUSTING!" She had screamed louder than she intended to, all the while laughing. She grabbed some white snow and ate it, trying to wash away the repulsive taste. Once she was done, she pushed Archie down to the ground, groaning and started to walk away.

He quickly lifted himself off the cold ground and ran, trying to catch up with her. She stopped, waiting for the slower boy to catch up. Once he reached her, he bent down, hands on his hips, trying to catch his breath. Atlanta had that effect on him.

"Ugh, you're such a loser Archie." Archie smiled; she was so cute when she was pissed off.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep in mind, you were going to make me eat that too." She rolled her eyes before hitting Archie square in the face with a snowball. The others were probably long gone by now, Theresa making some comment about how 'cute' she and Archie were. Why should she go back home just yet?

She quickly bent down to make another snowball before Archie got a chance to hit her. She turned around, looking for Archie but he was nowhere to be seen. After a couple of minutes of no replies she started to get worried.

"Archie! Come on, this isn't funny! Where are you?" She yelled out his name again, worry very obvious in her voice. Seconds later, Archie jumped up, dozens of snowballs in hand, and aimed at Atlanta, throwing them in a continuous line, while she screamed in surprise, until he had of course, run out of ammo.

"You weren't worried about me now were you, Atlanta?" He voice took on a mocking sarcastic tone before Atlanta punched him in the arm.

"Shut up. I was _not_ worried."

"Hm, I think you were." She tried to hit him in the arm again, but this time he grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. She kicked his leg in response, causing him to fall, bringing her down with him. He had fallen on top of her, still clutching her wrist, afraid she would punch him again. He would never admit it, but her punches actually hurt.

They both lay on the ground panting and blushing once they realized how close they were found once again. Archie got up and sat down on the snow, not caring if his butt got even wetter than it already was. Atlanta sat up beside him while Archie turned his face around.

"A-Atlanta? Can I t-tell you something?" He started to stutter, and Atlanta knew that he only stuttered when he was nervous; something very rare for him.

"Sure Archie, go ahead." She had an encouraging smile on, trying to hide the curiosity of what could be so important building up in her.

"I, uh... well. Atlanta." He shut his eyes and turned around. "I love you."

Atlanta was left speechless. After a couple of seconds of shock, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Archie abruptly got up.

"Just… never mind. Pretend this never happened." He started to walk away when Atlanta, regaining her voice, ran over to him. She was faster, so she managed to end up in front of him. He lifted his gaze up from the ground and looked at her, regretting what he had done, when Atlanta planted a soft kiss on his lips. He stared at her in shock, as she hugged him before quietly whispering.

"I love you too Archie."

_Well, there you have it. Finally an AA fanfic, or well oneshot. I think the ending was really cheesy, but that's how we like it here:D I hope you guys liked it, please rate and review! It's really appreciated and helpful when you guys tell me what I could improve etc… I was thinking of having a 'sequel' to it, like for afterwards/Jay and Theresa, but only if you guys want. Anyways, have a great weekend guys! _


End file.
